Rise of the Goblin Queen
by POTOF
Summary: Stuck in a recurring dream, Sarah must make a decision that will change both her and Jareth's lives forever. The only question is...what path will she choose?


"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Jareth's voice was soft and almost pleading as he spoke to the young woman he had come to love and admire. He'd grown so tired over the past few hours. Sarah had expected great things of both him and the labyrinth, and he had bent the rules into little knots trying to comply. Surely she understood that? With his abilities came a certain responsibility. Moving time was a gift that was to be used sparingly, not a cheap trick used to impress the ladies. But his Sarah was special. He simply _had _to make her his queen! No other maiden would do. He-

Ahh, there it was again. The spell was very clever. In Sarah's eyes, the dream would have started only moments ago. He could see now that she was not as tired as she had been after actually running his labyrinth. This scene had come back to haunt them every year since her first rejection. Were it up to Jareth, he'd have simply let her be. But he had manipulated time for her, and magic was not kind to those who abused it. Thirteen years had passed for Sarah. In his world, it had been thirteen hundred. Even after thirteen years, her answer had not changed. Sometimes he would skip the usual speech to plead with her, but that did nothing except cause him physical agony. Yes, the spell they were under was very particular as to how things should go.

This would be the final time they would be together in such a manner. Either she would accept her dreams and release him, or she would turn from him once again and he would be forced to relive the entire day every time he slept until the day he died. After tonight, she would be free of the dreams, regardless of what she chose. For someone who claimed to have power over time, it did not seem to favor him in anything but appearance. Even that perk was beginning to fade as exhaustion wore on him. In the dream world, both he and Sarah looked as they had all those years ago. Outside of it however, his strength had faded. The magic that was forcefully drawn from him each year was even more than what was required during Sarah's true run. Various healers had commented that his health was in rapid decline, that he needed to rest before he ran himself into the ground. He'd even fashioned himself a fancy cane similar to the design of his riding crop to help support his weight. Oh, but the magic wouldn't let him die. He was certain of that. If Sarah rejected him tonight, he would confront her in person and somehow _force _her to free him. He might have no power over her, but perhaps the same would not be true of the fae troops she had not yet been introduced to. Clarity as to why he was there slipped away, and he screamed in agony and despair as the dream took him into its painful grasp once more.

"You-you have…"

The crystal caught Sarah's attention one last time, causing her to hesitate. If she took it, what would happen? Mere moments remained before the decision would be made for her and Toby would be lost. Yet would Jareth have any claim over him after all this time? The boy was fourteen now, no longer a mere child. Yet the term could still apply to one so young. What was the cut off age? It could be sixteen, eighteen, even twenty-one for all she knew! Most laws of the fae were unfamiliar to her. She'd tried doing research, but even then it was difficult to determine what was true and what had been the product of someone's imagination. The first year after her run, Sarah had thought the dream was just due to her nerves. After all, she'd been guarding Toby the entire day, just in case the rat with wings got any ideas. But after a while, she'd gotten the hint. Something was supposed to happen in those last few moments. Did Jareth really expect her to say yes? There was absolutely no reason for her to do so. Well, it could possibly free her from these dreams, but in exchange she'd be stuck in a different set of illusions that she didn't even want anymore and hadn't since she was fifteen.

She looked up into the weary but powerful eyes of the Goblin King and suppressed a shiver. The shadows beneath his eyes only made him look more sinister and unearthly, yet she glimpsed an odd tenderness and desperation in his expression. No doubt he was as unhappy with circumstances as she was. His claim of not being in control over the dreams could be true…or it could be another trick. He was far too skilled with those for her to simply take his word for it. If nothing else, the fact that they were stuck in this endless cycle of monotony was his fault. Though she had complete control over her actions, Sarah hadn't deviated from the "script" in fear that any attempt to do so would harm herself or Toby. If nothing else, Jareth's attempts to break free of the customary agenda were enough to give her pause. He'd tried to speak with her once. The crazy fae had gotten to his knees and begged her to understand his intentions, or to at least consider a compromise. He'd let out a scream of pain as the dream seemed to rip itself apart. There had been no sign of such efforts since then. That incident was the only thing that caused her to even entertain the possibility that he was telling the truth. Perhaps he was as trapped as she was. The expression in his eyes certainly suggested as much. Should she say the words, or-? A gasp escaped her pale lips as the clock struck the thirteenth hour. It was time to make her choice once more, before the last chime echoed throughout the space around them. Sarah took a deep breath and reached toward her nemesis.

Jareth nearly pulled back from her hand as it went past the crystal. What was she doing? This certainly was not part of the plan. She should have forgotten the words and stood there as the deal closed and Toby became a part of his kingdom, remembered the phrase and doomed her rightful king, or taken the crystal and claimed her dreams. The possibility of a fourth option had never crossed his mind, and his heartbeat sped up as he raced to think of what it could be, still holding out the magical sphere like some sort of broken puppet. Every thought and the possibility of producing new ones vanished from his mind as Sarah's fingertips brushed against his cheek. The deafening chimes slowed as if time itself were also confused, and Jareth's lips parted in shock. Even after all of his fancy talk about wanting her to stay, he had never truly considered that she might refuse her childhood dreams in exchange for the ones he had given her a glimpse of. The ballroom had been her fantasy, but he had not. Jareth had placed himself in the dream and revealed his own desires. Perhaps it was time that they both adjust, creating a new dream together.

As the clock at last fell silent, the crystal in Jareth's hand vanished. He pressed into Sarah's hand and closed his eyes, the memories at last returning.

"An…interesting choice, precious." he murmured.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." she replied, her voice soft.

A chuckle rumbled though his chest as he pulled her to him. He could hardly believe it. She had set him free. The moment he had his arms around her, everything blurred and spun in dizzying circles, appearing to throw them both through time and space. Jareth landed in the throne room with a grunt. Once the confusion had worn off, he sat up and looked around. Sarah was close by in her pajamas, and seemed to have become alert before he had.

"I could have done with a bit of warning." she grumbled, blushing as she crossed her arms over her well-developed chest.

Jareth resisted the urge to stare. For thirteen years he had only seen her as a young teenager. She had been quite beautiful back then, but now…now she was a woman, even in human terms. He stood and went to her side, beaming down at her as he offered her his hand. Once she stood up, he pulled her close, letting out a sigh before reverently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"My Sarah…" he murmured, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I guess I always have been, haven't I? So much for that little speech I gave every year…"

"Everything has its time, precious." he replied solemnly. "Even love."

She hadn't said the words yet, but he could see it in her eyes. His Sarah loved him at last. When she leaned up to kiss him on the lips, every last doubt vanished. He pulled her closer, one hand in the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. Jareth had taken several lovers in his time, but none of them had ever meant anything. The warmth of his queen's lips brushing tenderly over his own sent shivers down his spine. Sarah pulled back far too soon, and he bent downward slightly, prolonging the contact.

"I'm in my pajamas, Goblin King." she stated, raising an eyebrow and putting a delicate hand on his chest. "You've waited thirteen years. Do you think you can keep the hormones at bay for just a few more minutes so that I can get dressed?"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. There was no need to correct her about the length of time he had waited for her. Perhaps he would bring it up later, but for now he was content to simply bask in her presence.

"Of course, precious. Your wardrobe is still untouched. I'll have one of my servants take you to your room."

Sarah didn't bother to hide her shock as one of the equally stunned fae standing around came forward, bowed, and motioned for her to follow behind. She had clothes here? Forget the clothes, she had a _room_?! Jareth's hopeful heart had obviously taken over his more sensible brain. Why else would he have created living quarters for someone who had made it clear that she held no interest in staying there? Then there was the young fae servant who was leading her up the stairs. It made sense that Jareth wouldn't be the only one of his kind in the Underground. In fact, she'd seen other fae in the ballroom. But not coming into contact with anyone but goblins within the palace had led her to believe that they either lived elsewhere or were an illusion. It wasn't an unreasonable assumption. Jareth did reside in the center of the Goblin City. She looked through the clothes for a few minutes before choosing something casual and comfortable.

The Goblin King was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, looking refreshed and wearing the brightest smile she'd ever seen. If nothing else, he was certainly very pretty. Sarah frowned in confusion as she noticed the cane in his right hand. She paused and tilted her head a bit, a blush reaching her cheeks as she tried to think of how to ask.

"Uhm…what's with the cane? Did you hurt yourself?"

Jareth straightened, eyes darting to the side in embarrassment.

"No. The spell for the dreams simply drained my energy. Blasted thing…" he grumbled, hand tightening on the cane.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and peered up, smiling again when he saw a look of concern in her eyes. Sarah was silent as she shifted to his other side, putting the cane away and slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Let me help." she said quietly.

It was as if a spell had been lifted. She'd been so spiteful toward him in the past, but now…now his Sarah was acting as kind to him as she had been to his subjects. He kissed her lightly on the lips, nuzzling against her.

"Marry me, Sarah." he murmured softly, shifting to trail kisses down her jaw.

"Didn't I already say yes to that?" she teased.

Then she kissed him, catching his lips with her own. It was absolute bliss. Odd how he'd always pictured himself kissing her, but never the other way around. The difference was astounding. He barely even thought of the absent cane as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sarah and lifted her off of the ground. Perhaps the pain he'd experienced had been psychosomatic. Whatever the cause, he felt nothing but joy as his queen let out a muffled cry of surprise and clung to his shoulders.

"Will you do it soon?" he asked almost breathlessly as he put her down. "I could have everything prepared in only a few weeks if you say yes."

The words practically ran together as he spoke, desperate to get them out after so many years.

"If that's what you want, then it's fine with me." she replied with a smile.

He backed up a step and bowed, lightly kissing her hands.

"After a bit of magic, you can have whatever type of dress you desire. I-I hate to leave you so soon after you've arrived, but there are things I must tend to. I'll leave you with several of my servants. They will assist you with whatever you need."

Sarah nodded as he smiled and vanished in a cloud of glitter. Everything went by so quickly after that. Jareth was kind and loving toward her, letting her stay in her own room and giving her as much privacy as she required. A few talented fae created a dress that was simple yet elegant. She had developed a taste for that sort of thing, but never mocked Jareth for his extravagance. The other fae and more than a few of the goblins quickly grew to love her. They had been rather suspicious of her at first, as humans rarely mated with those from the Underground. She thought nothing of it. A bit of hesitance was to be expected after all of the insanity she and Jareth had been through together. One moment they had been enemies, and the next she had agreed to marry him. It was a decision she'd been loath to make at first. After all, how could she convince someone she'd so desperately wanted out of her life that she actually loved him? It had been a pleasant surprise to discover that Jareth was more than he seemed.

On the day of the wedding, the fae friends she'd made gathered around and helped her into the dress, and then fixed her hair and make-up. She was approaching Jareth under the curious gazes of his subjects in what seemed like moments. He'd thrown the affair together so quickly that no nobility could be reached. Judging by the discreet smirk twitching at Jareth's lips as he murmured this to her, it was more of a relief than a disappointment. Apparently he didn't get along well with the rest of the Underground's royalty. Sarah repressed a chuckle as she listened to the ceremony. It came as no surprise to her that Jareth had never learned to play nice.

The wedding itself was surprisingly short. Afterward, many of the fae stayed to enjoy the reception. As Jareth swept her out onto the floor for their first dance as husband and wife, Sarah was reminded of the ball they had been to so very long ago.

"A crystal for your thoughts, my queen." Jareth murmured.

"You can keep the crystal." she said with a smile. "I was simply remembering the last time we danced like this."

"As was I. Fortunately this day won't leave quite as many loose ends as the last seemed to."

"Thank heaven for that." she agreed with a relieved sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a moment, she pressed her lips gently to his jaw, and then moved them down to his neck. A few fae took notice, but simply grinned and kept dancing. Jareth shivered a bit in her arms, then let out a low chuckle as he transported them both to his chambers.

"Won't we be missed?" she asked as one hand slipped into his hair.

"Doubt it…" Jareth murmured as he pulled her closer and kissed her harshly on the mouth.

Sarah smiled against his lips and pressed her body closer to him, enjoying the warmth and the way she seemed to fit against him perfectly. She quickly slipped off his jacket and pulled his shirt out of his pants, running her hands underneath it and sighing at the soft warm skin that met her searching fingers. He didn't say a word as she pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. One look at his beautifully tight pants made it clear that he was just as eager as she. A soft purr escaped her as she kissed up his torso and lingered at the sensitive spot on his neck, sealing her lips over it. Jareth inhaled sharply, his fingers fumbling with the last few buttons on her dress. Sarah chuckled as she slipped her tongue out to brush against his tender skin, drawing a low, desperate moan from his lips.

"S-Sarah…gods woman, give me time to catch up…" he rasped, practically ripping her clothes off as she softly laughed at his frustration.

His vision blurred slightly and the room started to spin, causing him to frown and close his eyes.

"What is it?" Sarah asked quietly, caressing his cheek.

He shook his head and looked at her, tilting his head in confusion as he caught sight of something poking out from her underclothes. His hand moved forward almost on its own as his mind refused to register what the object was. As soon as he touched the cold metal, Jareth jerked his hand back, wincing in pain.

"A piece of iron, precious?" he mused, stroking her hair as it fell over her shoulder. "Whatever do you have that fo-"

Her hand had moved quickly, jabbing upward toward him. Jareth had been so preoccupied with the small bit of metal at her chest that he hadn't seen her reaching for the iron dagger hidden in a fold of her dress. He grunted in pain as the poisonous knife slid between two of his ribs, sliding to his knees as he gasped for breath.

"S-Sarah…what…_why_…?" he pleaded, looking up at his wife.

She glanced back at him, tears running down her face as she slipped on a black dress. It shouldn't have been this hard. That wasn't the plan. Falling in love with the blonde fluffy idiot hadn't ever been a part of the plan, but she had. He'd been so good to her.

"For my brother." she said quietly, turning to face him. "And for any other children that you might try to take in the future. I had to do what was best. I was the only one who could."

Struggling to breathe and to remain conscious, Jareth tried to explain, to tell her that's not how it worked. He only took those who weren't wanted, and they were treated well in the Underground. Kids being turned into goblins was a myth, surely she knew that! Yet all that came out of his mouth was a spurt of blood as he coughed and wheezed. He felt her arms go around him as she held him in her lap.

"Please…" he managed, his mismatched eyes straining to focus on her face.

Sarah kissed his pale lips, wrapping her hand around the dagger and slowly pulling it out. She put her mouth by his ear and whispered in a low but strong voice.

"You have no power over me."

Something inside of him shattered right before she plunged the dagger back down deep into his chest. His vision started to go black, and the last thing he saw was his Sarah. Her wet eyes had turned cold and cruel again, though he didn't know how much effort it took for her to accomplish it. She closed his eyes and removed the weapon again, allowing herself to break down completely as she held his body close to her. Why did such a man have to love her, and why did she love him so very much? Sarah looked up as two guards came in, stared at their fallen king, and then knelt before her. She had always been, and would always be…the Goblin Queen.


End file.
